


And So it Went

by spitoongoon



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitoongoon/pseuds/spitoongoon
Summary: Jen always had a soft spot for Judy, it just took her too long to act on it. When tension is high, and Jen finally lowers walls, Judy’s greatest wish is finally coming true.





	And So it Went

“Come, Judy.” Jen said.

And so she did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. I plan on posting something legit one day. Had to do it for the Memes.


End file.
